Lather Rinse Release
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Donna and Harvey and morning showers. A short fluff piece just barely venturing into M territory.


**AN: Hello there… it's been a while since I've ventured into the darvey fic world. I had planned to write a lot this summer, but I realized I had to take a much needed break. I spent most of my time fangirling over Jurassic World (I highly recommend- it has an a+ couple that ruin me as much as darvey, and I might even write a crossover fic one day). But after 8x03, I unexpectedly got bitten by the inspiration bug and here I am… this came to me after watching the file room scene. Their dialogue prompted this visual of them and I couldn't shake it off, as well as this idea that they're secretly already together. A girl can dream, okay?**

 **This is rated T, but ventures into some light M. Nothing major. But just thought I'd throw that out there.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoy :)**

…

"May I join you?"

His cheeks stretch on a reflex, the words he hears barely audible through the water cascading around him. He flashes back to earlier that month, when she had uttered those words as soon as she saw him in the file room and his grin only widens. Harvey locks his fingers against hers as soon as her arms wrap around his naked form, an unnecessary effort to keep her there when he knows she won't move just yet.

His new therapist would say it's a subconscious action- something about his fear of losing her coming to fruition and him needing a tangible reassurance that she won't stray away from him.

He'd tell him it's a load of crap.

But when he feels her head resting against his back, her lips warm as she presses the lightest of kisses against wet skin, he releases a sigh.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" Donna inquires, head tilting just slightly to try and meet his eyes.

"Teasing me," he murmurs. His tone is tiring, but she knows him well enough by the over-exaggerated way he stretches the words that he's doing the same.

She rolls her eyes, lifting her head to create some distance, and she bites back a quip when he tries to keep them attached. "If I wanted to _tease_ you, Specter, I'd do this," her hand frees itself from his locked grip, sliding down his chiseled chest to rest just above the v-line of his torso.

" _Donna,"_

"What?"

Her faux innocent tone and scalding hand resting _too close to comfort_ makes him set his jaw. It takes everything in his being to force himself to turn around, finally coming face to face with the minx in question.

 _His minx._

"You're shameless."

"You sound surprised."

"I'm- not," he shifts his stance when her body brushes against his growing need, trying his best not to melt into putty when her bright hazel eyes widen comically. "I'm just-"

"Very easy to tease," Donna chuckles, the mirth finally bubbling out of her in short waves.

Harvey shakes off the smirk that rises to his already flushed face, hands finding residence on her slim waist as he tries to keep them at a respectable distance.

"Or is it _'hard'_?" She scrunches up her nose, slick auburn hair falling to the side as her body shifts closer under the hot spray of his shower.

" _Jesus, Donna."_

"Hmm, Mike was right," she pokes his chest playfully, rubbing the area just below his sternum when her nail makes a light crescent mark, "you really are whipped."

Harvey grimaces, "Can we not mention the puppy when we're doing this," he leans down to peck her lightly on the lips, lingering just a second longer than self-promised when her hand comes to rest on his cheek. "And for the record?" Her eyebrows rise in a mirror image to his when he pulls back, kissing her once more before continuing, "I am _not_ whipped."

"Says the man who got a hard-on not two seconds after I stepped in the shower behind him."

He tilts his head in that way that tells her he knows she's right but won't verbally agree to it. But she's got a perfectly good visual just south of her line of vision that tells her otherwise.

"Hey, I'm also trying to be a gentleman by not- pursuing anything in here."

"Okay, I thought we already established you are _not_ a gentleman," she huffs out a laugh.

"What, thirteen years ago?"

"That and last night, mister," her voice slathers into a dangerously low tone. His toes contract against the floor of his shower, willing his own eyes to remain on her own and not venture toward her freckled chest, leading toward the valley between her breasts and the eventual cause of his death.

"You and I both know if we do anything else beyond shower this morning, we're going to be late for work."

Donna pouts, and he's pretty damn sure she does that on purpose in some well-practiced intent to get him to give in- press her against the tiled wall and kiss her until their lungs are begging for oxygen.

"We're already wasting time _talking_ when we could be doing other things that require fewer verbal skills."

Harvey smirks, finally gathering enough will to step out of her hold, "If I remember correctly you were pretty _verbal_ last night."

She gapes at him, "You are not allowed to throw my attempts to play with you over our recent sexual rendezvous right back at me."

Her feigned hurt makes him puff out his chest, turning back to face her with a cheeky grin she wants to simultaneously slap and kiss off. "I'm sorry, Donna," yet, his tone contradicts his words and she sends him a glare, "but you _were_ the one to jump into this shower with me."

"Yes, because I had…" she steps into his space again, not hiding the pleasure that brightens her features when he swallows back in response, "intentions." Her manicured hands run up his abs, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers contracting against every caress.

Harvey heaves out a heavy sigh, ignoring the pounding in his chest and the blood rushing south as he gently holds her against him, "And it was because I knew of these _intentions,_ that I had to make sure we kept things PG."

"PG for _pretty grim_ because neither of us are getting any before we have to go into work for the rest of the day." She rolls her eyes again, arms falling in near defeat before crossing them against her chest.

"I thought you'd be proud," Harvey shrugs, giving her his best puppy-brown eyes and the grin that made her fall in love with his impossible stubborn ass in the first place.

"Of you turning into an old man before you hit fifty? Yes, remind me to invest in a new walker for your birthday, grandpa," Donna turns with a grunt, reaching out to grab her shampoo. She wastes no time to flip open the bottle and lets the contents drizzle onto the palm of her hand.

The air around them grows heavy with the scent of strawberries then. The sweet aroma quickly reaching his nostrils, and in the seconds that Harvey Specter is consumed by a Donna Paulsen induced daze- the woman in question is pushing right past him, breasts brushing just enough to make him snap out of his trance. When his out-of-focused eyes finally train on her, she's lathering her hair under the hot spray, eyes closed, and chest being kissed by a sudsy formation.

"That wasn't- I didn't-"

He's fumbling against his words, and he grits his teeth for a split second, knowing that if his former associate and colleague had ears on him that second, he'd never hear the end of his mocking.

His girlfriend peaks one eye open, honey locks now lathered in a sheath of white as she tries to remove the bubbles from her hair- an attempt so mundane, but with Harvey boring his guilt-ridden look at her, it's proving to be an even trickier task.

"Was that even English?"

Harvey slumps forward, "You're doing that thing, aren't you?" He shuffles toward her until he can nuzzle his mouth into the crook of her neck, mumbling the words into her skin.

Donna rolls her eyes again, but his stubble tickles her skin, and the way his body presses against hers sends her heart into overdrive- a light chuckle leaving her lips without a fight.

"What thing?" She hums, unable to press a kiss against his temple, but unwilling to give in completely as she continues to rinse off the shampoo.

"That thing where you act like you're upset, but you're secretly using my guilt against me until I give in and give you what you wanted in the first place."

Donna pauses for a second, then, "Hearsay."

Harvey snorts, lifting his head to stare her down, droplets forming on the eyelashes that flutter up at him, "We both know you're doing it, so you might as well admit it."

"I'm sorry, your honor, but I'm totally innocent on this one."

"We're not in court."

"See now, you're right on that one," she raises her eyebrows at him, leaning up to peck his gaped lips before she turns around, "You're not banging your gavel where you should."

His head hangs, shaking it as a ghost of a smile graces his lips at the euphemism. He places his hands on her waist, burying his head into the opposite crook of her neck.

" _Donna,"_ he mumbles, the name falling almost childish and whiny.

"Hmm?"

Harvey sighs against her, and she takes just a fraction of a second to enjoy the moment- because for all the teases and bantering, she's never felt more at ease or content than in his arms.

"You know I love you, right?"

Donna chuckles, despite the beat that skips in her heart with the words he expelled. He's a goddamn goof and sap all at once and she's yet to become used to it. They've been official for just a couple of months,and she doesn't think she'll ever tire of his romantic _antics._

"That's the word on the street," she concedes at last, closing her eyes when she feels his arms tighten around her.

"I just remember the last time we… utilized the size of my shower to our advantage and we ended up being an hour late to work."

"I remember…"

Harvey lets out a breath, squeezing her side gently before lifting his head, frustration beginning a light build-up in his veins, "Do you also remember how upset you got with me? You proceeded to give me the cold shoulder for the rest of the day because you said I didn't care about our professionalism anymore now that we were, and I quote, ' _sleeping together on the sly'_. _"_

"That was different," Donna retorts after a beat.

" _How?"_

"Because-"

"I was the horny one last time?"

Donna snorts, "Don't try to pin this on me," she reaches a blind hand behind her, grabbing his hardness as a prove-in point.

"I'm- _God, Donna,_ not," he grits out when she squeezes him _just so,_ releasing a breath when she lets him go on a pleased laugh.

"So, you're just…" she shrugs, turning around to loop her arms around his neck, "prolonging the inevitable?"

"Another argument," he corrects, voice suddenly too serious, and her resolve begins to slip.

"Harvey," she murmurs, nails raking the nape of his neck as she gazes up at the forlorn look in his eyes, "that had more to do with me than it did with you. We had just started this," she motions between them, her lips curling at the thought alone before continuing, "I didn't want anything to jeopardize our work. We talked about this already- I was- _we_ were adjusting."

And he knows this. They'd had more than their fair share of conversations about their relationship- well passed what it meant to them. They both knew they were it for each other- knew that before they even became _official._ They never once questioned their intentions or mutual love. It was the gray areas that blurred them into a pit of concerns.

They'd agreed to keep their relationship under wraps- apart from Mike and Rachel who all but blew their eardrums with excitement when they'd been led onto their dirty little _thirteen-years-in-the-making_ secret. Donna had surprised him with her own new set of rules- ones that included no fraternizing at work, and not doing anything to jeopardize their professional standings in a place they'd both worked so hard to establish.

It seemed logical, fair, rational, and _smart,_ because hell would have to freeze over before he would do anything to risk where they now stood: finally on even ground _together._

"And now?" His eyes search her own for any sign of answers, but even with more than a decade's worth of history, it doesn't unmask the enigma that is Donna Paulsen.

She shrugs, "I really was just horny."

Harvey sputters out a laugh, the sound echoing through the space around them and reverberating between them. Before he can lean down and kiss her, she's slipping out of his embrace and reaching over to grab her conditioner.

"Plus, it's a been a few months, Harvey, I would think we'd have shower sex down to an art where I could lather, rinse, and repeat while you give provide me with an orgasm or two."

Her boyfriend snorts behind her, watching with peaked interest while she continues to wash her hair, seemingly unfazed by her recent words.

"You sure sound confident of that."

"I can multitask," she shrugs, sending him an over-the-shoulder wink before making sure her hair was thoroughly lathered. His eyes rake over her form, tongue subconsciously licking his lips as he watches each individual droplet hug her every curve.

His groin becomes unbearable then, and he internally curses at his every lame attempt to come off as a _gentleman_ just so they could possibly walk into work without twin _I just got laid_ smiles. He steps into her space again, hardness barely brushing against her lower back as she finishes her work on her hair.

"And… now?" He tries not to make his tone too hopeful, _desperate,_ after his very own conscious efforts to not give into her.

She steps under shower head once again, building his ever-growing irritation when she ignores his inquiry for just a couple seconds too long. It's only when her hair is suds-free, honey roasted and smelling like a field of strawberries- setting his insides into a turmoil- does she open her eyes.

"And now… I think you wasted enough time talking that I don't think we have any time for anything else sans drying up and getting dressed." She brushes past him with a quirked eyebrow, every intention of leaving the humid shower exuding through her.

"Donna… _wait,"_ she feels a hand circling her wrist, the hold gentle yet firm enough to keep her in place. She smirks to herself, schooling her features quickly enough so that he won't see the satisfaction that reaches her eyes.

Gathering up her best acting skills, she heaves out a sigh as she turns back to face him, "Harvey…"

"Just… I can be quick."

Donna snorts, "Oh, _I know._ "

"That was one time," he defends with narrowed eyes.

"Try two, but keep going," she crosses her arms, amusement brewing in her, but she bites down on her lip, determined to not let him see past her guise.

"Maybe I was being a little… okay _a lot_ stubborn," he groans when she raises her eyebrows in challenge, foregoing scrubbing his face out of frustration to settle his hands on her waist. "But I still think we have some… time," he finishes on a whisper, leaning down to settle a line of kisses on her jaw.

Her eye close on reflex, the mixture of his tongue and lips trailing down to her neck making her skin set ablaze.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" She breathes out, gasping when he bites down gently on her flesh, poking his side as a reminder to not leave a mark.

He chuckles against her, and that hot pool of desire that had settled in her abdomen makes a vengeful return. "Is that a yes?"

Donna whimpers, his hands now settling on her pubic bone, fingers dancing in a back-and-forth tango toward the apex of her thigh.

"You never actually asked me anything, hot shot."

Harvey steps back and grins, that self-satisfied smile that lets her know he knows he's already won, and she hates him just a tiny bit for it. The hand that had been sneaking its way between her legs lifts to settle on her cheek, caressing the pale wet skin gently enough to make her eyes flutter in a desire-induced haze.

"Do you want to risk being late for work so we can…"

"Frolic in the shower?"

He huffs out a laugh, "That's one way of putting it."

She pauses for a moment, gathers any last ounce of resolve to make the smug bastard wait for it before she relents with a sigh, "I think we both know this was coming."

"So… that's a yes?"

"That's a: you better make it quick and you better make it good because I have a meeting at ten I don't intend on missing."

Harvey grins, eyes darkening when she pulls him forward, meeting him in a soul-crushing kiss. She lets out a squeak of surprise when her back meets the cold tiled wall, legs automatically rising and wrapping around his solid form. He angles his head, deepening their kiss and they let out twin groans when his hardness presses against her.

Donna pulls back suddenly, chests panting and eyes hooded with a cloud of desire. She settles her lips on his mandible, nipping at the skin as he finally slides home, her back arching at the welcoming intrusion.

"Ready to admit defeat yet, Paulsen?" Harvey breathes out between his thrusts.

"What?" Her brows furrow, a mixture of pleasure and confusion rising to her core with each salacious drive forward.

His chuckle turns into a groan the second her walls begin to contract around him, and it's the only sign he needed to confirm neither were going to last. "You roped me into this. Played with my guilt."

Now it was her turn to chuckle, high on life and _him_ when he continues to push them both to the brink, that familiar coil in her stomach beginning to unfurl when he wedges a hand between them, urging her forward.

"Think again, Specter," she whines, feeling her release triggering his just seconds later, "Neither of us were ever innocent here."

…

 **Would love to hear your thoughts xoxox**


End file.
